You Never Know
by music is freedom
Summary: What happens when Percy and his friends were made immortal by the gods. When he finds out Annabeth was cheating on him. When he was made a Warrior of Chaos. What happens? You never know. My first fanfic, please review! Rated T just to be sure!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

5,000 millennia ago, when Percy Jackson and his friends defeated the Titan Lord Kronos, they were granted immortality by the gods. Everything was going fine till Percy found out that Annabeth was cheating on him with Connor Stoll, out of all the days in the year he found out on his 17th birthday. A week after he found out that he had a younger brother that went by the name Daniel Wilde who was an arrogant, boastful guy. Poseidon then announces Daniel as his favourite son all because he took out a couple of "hard" threats and saved a group of demigods on a quest. The whole camp has forgotten about him except for a couple of his real friends Thalia, Nico and Grover. A few days later Percy couldn't take it anymore so he left telling them that he was leaving and why. They in turn told Hestia the only goddess who remembered Percy and cared for him. A couple of days after, Chaos appeared before Percy just as he was about to pass out from hunger and exhaustion. Chaos offered him a new life as one of his immortal warriors. Percy of course accepted the offer.


	2. Chapter 1 How It All Began

Chapter 1-How It All Began

Mount Olympus (3rd Person View)

The gods were gathered around in the throne room, discussing about a threat, namely Hyperion who is rising and planning an attack against the gods. Suddenly a swirling black vortex appeared and out came a man dressed in a button-up shirt and a pair of black slacks. None of this fazed the gods what startled them was his eyes black as coal with stars and constellations dancing around in them. One after another the gods bowed down before him for he was the creator of all, Lord Chaos.

"Lord Chaos, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit." said Lady Athena. "I'm sure you have all heard of the upcoming threat namely Hyperion." said Chaos. "Yes, my lord we were discussing it before you arrived." continued Athena. "Good, I have decided to aid you gods concerning Hyperion." said Chaos. "Thank you my lord, what shall you send?" asked Poseidon. "I will send you my Immortal Warriors including my best, Hayden I expect you to treat him well. He is like a son to me and as great as you gods. The Warriors have increased speed, stamina, agility, strength and intelligence. Hayden is second-in-command of my army, therefore he has been given a bit of all my powers. That is all you need to know...for now." Chao said muttering the last part and with that he disappeared the same way he appeared. "Hermes, call a meeting with Chiron ant the demigods at Camp Half-Blood in a hour." Said Zeus. Yes, father." Hermes said quickly.


	3. Chapter 2 The News

Chapter 2 The News

Camp Half-Blood ( 3rd Person POV)

Everyone was having a great time at camp. Chiron was teaching archery, campers were running around, some of the campers from the Hermes cabin had just played a prank on the Ares cabin and Annabeth and Connor were sitting on the steps of the big house joking. All that peace was shattered when Hermes appeared carrying a message from Zeus. "Chiron! Chiron!" he said, "a meeting has been called for. All the gods will be attending and so will Lord Chaos." Hermes said all in one breath. "What! Why?" the centaur asked as he galloped toward the god. "It will be announced later, gather all the campers, the meeting will start in an hour." Hermes said. "Very well, my lord." Chiron said.

Meanwhile... (Hayden POV)

"My lord! How could you! You know I HATE that place! You know what it has done to me!" I cried angrily. "Hayden, you shall go, you are my best Warrior." Chaos stated calmly. No! Lord Chaos, you know I would do anything for you but not this." I shot back. PERSEUS JACKSON! You will go! If you wish this will be the last time you will have to go there." He said not so calmly anymore. He knows I hate it when he calls me that, so I knew he was serious, I had no choice to obey. " Fine, my lord. I shall go." I said defeated. "Good, now come." As soon as he said that a vortex appeared and whisked us to Camp Half-Blood.


	4. Chapter 3 Arrival

**Sorry I took so long! Assignment Overload! And people say 6****th**** grade is easy! :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own PJO, though I wish I did...**

Chapter 3- Arrival

Camp Half-Blood (Annabeth POV)

We were standing together with our hands intertwined waiting for Lord Chaos to appear. " Annabeth, look there they are." said my boyfriend Connor. I looked up and saw two people walking towards Chiron and the Olympians. One of them could have been mistaken for a business man while the other looked a bit...odd.

The man was wearing a pair of black leather gloves, a black hood and cloak both with blue trimmings, black body armour with a blue symbol on the breastplate, a sword hung on his hip along with a sheathed dagger under his left forearm and a crossbow strapped above his right arm.

" Chiron, Olympians this is Hayden." The business man look-alike said as he gestured to his companion. "So the business man twin must be Lord Chaos. I wonder who Hayden is ?" I wondered. Hayden meanwhile seemed irritated and mad as he scanned his surroundings, but I couldn't be sure because of the hood that covered his face. Though, I noticed that he looked at me and Connor a bit longer than the others.

"Connor, did you notice that?" I asked. "Notice what?" he asked back. "Hayden, he looked at us a bit longer than the others." I replied. "Maybe it's 'cause your grey eyes are so beautiful." He said as he leaned in for a quick peck. "Maybe." I said but in my mind I knew that wasn't it.

A couple of minutes later Hayden came forward and started to introduce himself. "I am Hayden, the second in command of the Warriors of Chaos. We all have increased skills, I have also gained some of lord Chaos' powers. We Warriors have been sent here to protect you from the upcoming threat Hyperion." Hayden said. "That is enough for now." Chiron butted in. As soon as Chiron finished Hayden snapped his fingers and an army of warriors appeared dressed similarly as Hayden except that their trimmings were red not blue and that some were equipped with a bow and a quiver of arrows instead of swords and crossbows. "These are the Warriors of Chaos." Hayden said.

"Senior counsellors, Olympians and Chiron stay. The others must go." He said. With that Lord Chaos disappeared through a vortex.

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I will try to make the chaps longer but no promises.**


	5. Chapter 4 The Threat

**Author's Note:**

**Hello people who are reading this story! I'm back, sorry for the wait. But here's the next chapter. I dedicate this to my friend PJOTKCLucian13 (Sam) for helping me write this. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 4 –The Threat (Hayden POV)

I looked at the people that were left in the amphitheatre. There was Nico for the Hades cabin, when I saw him I had to smile. He had been there for me till the end. But when I saw the Stoll brothers for the Hermes cabin, Daniel for Poseidon and Annabeth representing the Athena cabin I started to get mad but then I started seeing red when I saw that Connor and Annabeth holding hands. I had to force myself to calm down. The Olympians were there of course, Katie for the Demeter cabin, Clarisse for the Ares cabin, Will Solace for the Apollo cabin and last but not the least Chiron. The rest were new campers.

"Hayden, do you have plan on how to defeat Hyperion?" Lord Zeus asked. "No, not at the moment my lord, but I do have a plan for the training. The best campers train with me and Ian one of the best while the rest will also train with the Warriors but will be grouped according to skill level." I said. "That seems like a good plan." Remarked Lay Athena. I just nodded my head as a reply. "Senior counsellors do not reveal any information to your cabin members." I said. "Why?" my brother Daniel said in an oh-thats-so-stupid voice. "Because there might be a spy in camp." I replied. "Oh" was his only reply. "That's settled then, you are dismissed." Said Lord Zeus.

One by one the counsellors filed out. The gods teleported away, Zeus with a flash of lightning, Poseidon with a mist of water, Aphrodite with some kind of perfume, Demeter leaving with swiling leaves, Hades with a flash of darkness, Artemis in silver, Apollo in yellow, Dionysus with the scent of wine and Hermes with a puff. Then I noticed that one goddess hadn't left yet...Athena.

I scanned the room for her but she wasn't there, when I turned around however I saw that she was standing right behind me. "Lady Athena" I said as I nodded. "Hayden, who are you... really?" she said. "I am Hayden" I said with a feeling that she vaguely knew who I was. "No, that's not your real name. That I know for sure." She said. "Fine then, I'll give you a clue I am a demigod who has been forgotten and has had nearly the whole world turn its back on him." I said slowly, letting the words sink in. "I will find out who you are." She said in a threatening manner. Before I could respond however she had teleported away leaving behind a picture.

I walked forward and picked the picture up and saw a certain blonde haired girl who's head was resting on a certain brown haired guys chest. I was seething with old memories of her when I saw the guy. It was Connor of course. Athena must know who I am already, she was just making sure that she was right. With that I walked out of the amphitheatre and headed to the beach to clear my head.


	6. Chapter 5 Could It Be?

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again! Just came back from voice lessons and I am feeling cheery so I decided to post. Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews.**

**And no I do not own PJO or I wouldn't be writing this.**

Chapter 5 – Could It Be? (Athena POV)

Who could Hayden be? I wondered out loud as I strolled around the camp. I just my cabin and was walking around aimlessly. As I found myself closer to the beach, I could faintly see a figure coming out of the water completely dry. The first thing that entered my mind was "Barnacle Beard has another son?" But then...could it be? Hayden! He might be Percy. Percy is indeed a demigod, he is a son of Poseidon, nearly the whole world had it's back on him. I was especially mad at my daughter Annabeth for cheating on Percy with that good-for-nothing son of Hermes, Connor. By the time I was done with my thoughts I was 99% sure that Hayden was Percy.

When I arrived at the beach Percy was standing, looking at the horizon, his back towards me. He looked so deep in thought I didn't want to disturb him so I studied him instead. His face was covered by his hood but he had good posture, an athletic build, rippling muscles but not as big as those ridiculous ones on the cover of Aphrodite's magazines , tanned skin. I noticed he was clutching something tightly in his fist, then I realized that it was the picture of Annabeth and Connor together." I was right he is Percy" I thought. I was so caught up looking at his features that I didn't notice that he had turned around. "Lady Athena?" he said surprise evident in his voice. "Hayden" I said acknowledging him. "I think I know who you are?" I said getting right to it. "And who do you think I am?" he said softly.

"Hayden, are you Percy Jackson?" I said. "I'm surprised you found out so fast." he said as he took of hood. "I am after all, the goddess of wisdom." I replied as took in his raven black hair as messy as ever, His sea green eyes sparkled at me. As soon as I saw his breath-taking eyes I did the most unimaginable thing in the world...I kissed him.

**So what do you think? Please review! I decided I like short chaps better because they leave you wanting more but I will give you an occasional long chapter.**

**-music is freedom**


	7. Chapter 6 Unexpected

**Hello my fellow readers! I was going to update earlier but then something happened to my computer and the monitor won't work… so here I am typing on my mom's laptop 'cause I really really wanted to update so you guys better be grateful!**

Chapter 5 – Unexpected (Hayden POV)

When her lips met mine I was just about sure that the universe had stop moving. That was how great our first kiss was. I snaked my arms around her waist as she placed her hands behind her neck. As she deepened the kiss I felt electric shocks everywhere we touched. Soon we had to break apart for air, we pressed our foreheads against each other breathing the same air.

"What was that? I thought you hated me." I said. "Percy, I never hated you. I was jealous of your relationship with Annabeth. I've always had a crush on you since we first met, despite the fact that Barnacle Beard, my freaking rival is your dad. I acted like I hated you to cover up the truth…. I really like you Percy." She said quickly, looking at the floor. "Athena, I'm glad that you feel that way about me because I've always liked you too." I said gently taking hold of her face and tilting it up so I could look straight in those startling grey eyes of hers. As soon as I finished, she caught my lips with hers for more than quick peck. We moved towards the beach as she ran her fingers through my hair. I gently pushed her down on the sand while the only thing separating us were my elbows, which were propped up on the sand beside her. "Athena, will you be mine?" I asked nervously looking at her stormy grey eyes once more. "Percy, I would love to but my maiden vow….." she trailed off. "Then ask Zeus to get rid of it." I replied. "But what if he asks why?" she asked. "Say you'll be with me then." I said trying to grasp a bit of hope. "I thought you wanted your identity to be a secret?" she said. "I do, but I'll give it up for you if you promise on the River Styx not to cheat on me." I said as my hopes were raised. "I swear on the River Styx to be a faithful girlfriend to you." She said as lightning flashed. "Great! Now can we go see Zeus?" I asked genuinely happy. "Yes" she said, grinning like crazy. She held out her hand for me to hold. The moment I touched it we were whisked away to Mount Olympus.


	8. Chapter 7 A Maiden No Longer

Hello again! Classes got suspended today but it was so fail 'cause right after they suspended school it stopped raining. Haha anyways I posted a one shot called A Broken Promise, it's also a Percabeth story… so if you find time please read and review. So let's go back to this story. Hope you like!

Chapter 6 – A Maiden No Longer (Athena POV)

I was so happy when Percy asked me to be his girlfriend. Now the only problem was telling our fathers. When we appeared in the throne room both of our fathers were already there arguing which was better the skies or the seas. Calming myself, I walked closer with Percy behind me, moving only as I moved. When I reached them Zeus had just finished an extremely long rant.

"Father, can you take away my maiden vow?" I asked getting straight to the point. "What! Why?" my father asked angrily. "Because, father I have fallen in love." I said hoping he wouldn't get too mad. "Ha! Athena has fallen in love. I think that is impossible." Poseidon said. "I wouldn't be too sure of that when you find out who I have fallen in love with." I thought. "With who?" my father said not minding his brother. "With Hayden." I said. "Hayden?" but isn't he the second in command of the Warriors and you only just met today. I thought you had more sense then that, you are after all the goddess of wisdom." My father said. " He is the second in command of the warriors, but this is not the first time we have met, I have found out that Hayden is actually an old friend." I said. "And who is this old friend of yours?" he asked. "You will find out tomorrow father." I said. "No!" he said. "If you want your maiden vow taken away, you are to tell me now." He continued. "Fine!" I snapped annoyed at my fathers tone. "It's Percy!" I said.

Suddenly Poseidon looked attentive again when his long lost son's name was mentioned. "Percy? but I thought he died, I always regretted what I did to him, he deserved much more." Poseidon said with a sad tone. "Father… it really is me." Percy said in a soft voice as he took of his hood. "Percy!" Poseidon said as he engulfed his son in a hug. "I'm so sorry Percy I never meant what I did, I was blinded with having another demigod son…. I'm so sorry Percy. he said. "It's fine dad I forgive you, but will you let Athena and me date, I know that she's your rival but I love her father… I really do." Percy said. "I will allow it son, as long as you are happy." Poseidon said surprising me… now the only one left was father.

"Father, will you please allow me to date Percy without my maiden vow?" I asked pleadingly. "Fine, but you better not hurt my daughter in any way or I will personally send you to Tartarus." "Thank you father I said as knelt as his feet and at the same time Percy said "I promise I won't hurt her Lord Zeus.".

My father began chanting some Ancient Greek words that I couldn't hear because golden glow had encased me and disappeared the moment father stopped chanting. The second the glow disappeared I felt free and happier than ever. "Thanks father!" I said once more as I got up. "Bye dad!" Percy said as I grabbed his hand and teleported us out of there before either of them could reply.

What do you think is going to happen? It's going to be Annabeth's POV again next. I wonder what she feels I might update this weekend or I might not It's exam week next week so it's all periodicals so don't blame me if I'm not able to update! Please review! Hopefully you'll see the next chap soon! :D


End file.
